BlackIce FieryFlames And WindySeas
by JustAnotherUnrequitedLover
Summary: -LAME- A Long Lost Member Of Organization XIII Has Been Found, Along With 2 Others, And Is Reunited With The Organization. Good Thing? Or Bad? Looks Like The Schemer, Flurry And Nocturne Are In For A Ride! -Rated Teen Just In Case- ZexionOC AxelOC DemyxOc
1. Remembering

**Okay! So This Is My First Fic, So **_**Please**_** Don't Flame Me **_**Too**_** Much If The Characters Are A Bit Ooc, Or The Story Sucks Majorly, Because As Said, It Is My First Fic. I Made It My New Years Resolution To Start The Story And Actually (Hopefully) Update It Occasionally. Anywhom, I Don't Own The Organization (Yet) Or Any Of That Other Wonderful Stuff You Guys Know That Is Obviously Not Mine, So Please Enjoy And I'd Appreciate Reviews (As Does Everyone Else I Presume), Comments, Complaints, Or Even Advice. Sorry If I'm Boring You Out Of Your Mind With---**

Zexion: Of _Course_ You're Boring Them Out Of their Minds.

**Hey-No One Asked You… And That Wasn't Very Nice…**

Zexion: Whatever, Just Get On With It, It's Bad Enough They Have To Suffer By Reading Your Story, But Now Your Apologies Too?

**You Really Are Mean Sometimes, But Then Again, You're Probably Right…**

Zexion: *Walking Away* Aren't I Always..?

***Follows Grumbling Incoherently***

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 0~Remembering~0 ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A little girl with white wolf ears and tail crouched down below a broken window while two men in long black coats passed by, as they walked down the alley. Before chancing a peek, the little girl brushed her blond hair out of her face, only to have it fall back in place, covering her left silver eye. Upon standing slightly to get a better view, she saw that the two men had stopped and were now facing eachother._

"_Are you sure this is the place, Superior?" came a low, yet calm voice from the man with semi-spiky blue hair, and yellow eyes. He had brown wolf ears and tail, as well as an 'X' shaped scar on his face. The other man was slightly tan with semi-spiky silver-white hair, and piercing yellowy-orange eyes that seemed as though they could see right through you. He had dark grey panther ears and tail._

"_Oh, I'm quite positive this is the place…" he spoke slowly in a deep voice. He turned his head slightly, looking right at the little girl peeking through the broken window. She gently gasped and ducked down, hoping she wasn't seen. A grin spread across his face as he turned back to his friend and they continued down the alley._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_I got it-I got it!" called a little boy with red fox ears, as he dove to catch the ball. The children were all at the diamond playing a fun game of baseball. The little girl with white wolf ears sat out in the outer fields, mainly because the ball rarely ever made it out there. She was preoccupied with the clovers and little flowers as everyone else on her team stayed focussed on the game._

"_SWITCH!" called the umpire, as she jumped up and followed her team mates. She paused for a second as she looked up and saw the two strange men from the alley standing at the entrance to the diamond. They had disappeared before the game finished._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_No Heart! No Soul! You're Nothing But A Nobody!"_

_The little wolf girl ran in hopes of making it back to her hideout, her home in the alley, tears welling up in her eyes as some of the older children chanted that, taunting her as they chased after her through the streets._

_~.~.~.~.~_

_The little girl fell to her knees outside of her home in the alley, looking at the ground as she began to cry. She was tired of the constant taunting and chanting just because she was different, she wanted it to stop, she just wanted it all to go away._

_Two pairs of footsteps could be heard approaching her, until one of them stood before her. Still, she did not look up. Gentle sobs could be heard coming from the girl. Brushing of material could be heard as the person before her crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_You seek escape…" came a deep voice, as she looked up to see the silver haired man, "I can give you a way out…"_

_She nodded gently as the silver haired man stood and outstretched a gloved hand to help her back to her feet. Cautiously, she accepted, and stood before him and the blue haired man. She wiped her tears on her sleeve as he continued._

"_What is you name, child?" he asked, kneeling down to the six year olds level._

"_M-my name…" she stuttered, "My name is Mae…"_

_He nodded slowly, and then waved his arm before them, making the letters of her name appear before them. With another wave of his arm, the letters began to circle around her, followed by a flash of light._

"_Xema…" he read._

"_T-thank you… Superur…" she said, remembering and trying to say what the blue haired man had called him earlier that morning._

"_Please child," he spoke, amused by her attempt, as a grin spread across his face, "Just call me Xemnas…"_

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Where awe we going Saiyis?" Xema asked out of curiosity as she followed Saix down one of their many hallways, before stopping in front of a door with the roman numerals II engraved in it. They no longer had animal ears or tails now that they weren't in her world anymore, and for that, Saix was grateful. He hated the thought of having to deal with fleas. With a sigh, he knocked on the door a couple times, and waited. Xema sort of hid behind him, and clung to his coat as the door opened revealing a strange one eyed man, with black streaked hair in a ponytail, and a scar on his right cheek._

_Xema slowly stepped out from behind Saix to his right, still clinging to his coat though. When she looked up, she was surprised at what she saw. It was a little boy about her age, give or take a year, with greyish-silver hair that covered his right eye. At first she thought it was some sort of mirror image, but then she realised that he was a boy, and she did not have grey hair or blue eyes. The two tilted their heads simultaneously before stepping forwards, letting go of the older nobody's coat. The boy was the first to speak._

"_I'm Zexion," he said, extending his hand to shake hers, "Who're you?"_

"_I-I'm Xema," she stuttered, taking his hand._

"_It's nice to meet you, Xema," he said, with a smile._

"_You Too… Zezzon…"_

_~.~.~.~.~_

_Everyone was gathered in Luxord's room playing a friendly poker tournament. Well, those old enough to understand how to play, were, whereas those who could not (Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Xema) sat on or around the couch talking and playing rock-paper-scissors (or in their case, fire-water-earth) with eachother to pass the time. They also argued, distracting, as well as irritating, the poker players._

"_Hah!" Axel gloated, "Fire beats water!"_

"_Nah-uh!" Demyx argued, "Water puts out the fire!"_

"_Oh yeah? Well how come I always win when we battle, huh?"_

"_Here, let me help you cool your ego Axel," Vexen said, summoning a small snowball, throwing it in Axel's direction from the table. Axel ducked out of the way causing the snowball to hit Demyx in the face, sending him falling down._

"_Ha ha-you missed me, you missed me~!" Axel taunted, sticking his tongue out at Vexen. Just then he got hit on the head by another snowball, though it didn't come from Vexen. Everyone, including Axel and Demyx, looked to see where the rogue snowball had come from._

_Xema._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_You said you wouldn't do that Saiyis-you said you wouldn't leave me!" Xema cried, burying her face further into Marluxia's shoulder muffling her cracked voice._

"_You left me alone in the dark, Saiyis…" she mumbled between sobs._

_Marluxia gently rubbed her back trying to calm the crying girl as they stood in the pitch black hallway, waiting for the lights to turn back on._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Zezzon? Saiyis?" Xema asked, looking around the strange wasteland, "Azzel? Lawzene? Demyc?"_

_Not to far ahead, she saw someone with silver hair, who looked an awful lot like Xemnas, standing with their arms crossed. She ran up to the person, hoping that it was him._

"_Xemeness? Is that you?" Xema asked, a frightened expression on her face, as she looked up at this man who looked so much like the man who took her in. But this man was wearing a strange jacket that revealed his chest which bore a strange heart-like symbol._

"_Xemnas? No child, you are mistaken." he said, his voice resembling that of Xemnas's. He looked down at the little girl in the black coat with a frown on his face, "I am Ansem." _

"_Now, if you don't mind, I have important matters to attend to" he said, waving his arm in front of him, creating a swirling black portal. He turned his back to her, quickly snapping his fingers, summoning many small heartless, their antennas twitching eagerly, awaiting the command from their master to attack and consume all that is. Xema stared at the massive army of heartless, as she backed away, and without warning, tripped, falling into the swirling mass of darkness, that seemed to go on, and on, and on…_

*MEEP, MEEP, MEEP, MEEP, MEEP, MEEP, MEEP*

"Gah-!" a girl yelped upon falling off her bed and onto the floor, tangled up in her sheets. After freeing her arm and she reached up and grabbed the alarm clock as her "little brother" opened the door.

"Hey Mae, breakfast is-eep!" he cut himself off, shutting the bedroom door as an alarm clock came flying at him, only to crash into the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute…" she said, taking the sheets off her head, and blowing her hair out of her face. Naturally, it fell right back, covering her left eye. Her hair was still blond and shoulder length, but her bangs were now black. She let out a sigh as she got up and threw the sheets back onto the bed. Her bedroom door opened slightly as her "brother" dared to tease her.

"Jeez Mae, when are you gonna' leave here, and be someone else's problem?"

"I'll leave when I wanna' leave!"

"Then why don't you leave _now_?!"

"You know what-maybe I _will_!"

"Fine! Leave already!" and with that said, he shut the door, running back down the hallway and most likely back into the kitchen to tell his mom that she was moving out. No doubt about it, she'd take him seriously, and kick her out, even if she said she was just kidding. Yes, her foster mom was that strict.

"Another nightmare, another day, another alarm clock…" she ranted, "And now it looks like I'm leaving today… Great, now where will I go? Oh well, maybe I could bunk with Réne or Tayl…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 0~Remembering~0 ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay~! So, This Is The First Chapter, Which Is Obviously An Introduction And These "Weird Nightmares" Mae Seems To Be Having. Nightmares-**_**Or Are They Memories**_**..? DUN DUN DUN DUNNN!!**

**Please Review, I'd Love To Hear What You Have To Say, Happy New Year, And So Long For Now~!**


	2. Found Again

**Second Chapter-Yay! I Would've Had It Posted Like… Thursday… But I Was Being Lazy, And Then I Said I'd Do It On Friday, But I Wasn't Allowed On The Computer… So, It's Sorta Been A Month Since I've Posted Anything… Heh Heh, Sorry... So Yeah-Here It Is~! Hopefully I'll Be Able To Post New Chapters Every Saturday (Or Sunday) And Possibly On Wednesdays Too! Hooray For Organization!**

Zexion: That Was The Worst Pun I've Ever Heard.

**What..? Oh Wow. I Didn't Even Think Of That…**

Zexion: _Sure_, And I'm The Easter Bunny.

_**You're **_**The Easter Bunny? By Gawd-That Must Be ONE HOTT Easter Bunny… *Drifts Off Into Fangirl Land***

Zexion: *Sigh* She Does Not Own The Organization Or Anything That Is Obviously Far Too Creative To Be Hers. Also, If You Wish To Waste Your Time Elsewhere, Please Do So. No One's Stopping You.

**Hey-That Also Wasn't Very Nice Mr. Easter Bunny!**

Zexion: *Glares*

**Also, The Song Used It "Simple And Clean" By Utada Hikaru~!**

~.~.~.~.~.~1~Found Again~1~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh snap, oh snap, OH SNAP!" Mae yelled as she came running around a street corner. She was carrying a strange, green vine-like potted-plant, and listening to her MP3 as she ran. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and over top of that, a sleeveless long coat that went down just above her ankles, left it open so she could run, and a semi-baggy pair of black jeans, with a few chains on it. She had folded up her black bandana and was wearing it as if it were a headband. On her feet she wore regular black shoes with red shoelaces. Around her neck she wore a long silver chain that has a silver and red pendant on it, resembling the heartless symbol. Nothing too fancy.

_~When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go~_

She quickly checked over her shoulder as she ran, the distance between her and her foster mother slowly becoming larger. She began running faster.

_~You're giving me too many things, lately you're all I need, you smiled at me, and said~_

A girl about the age of 18 with maroon hair spiked down walked through a park towards a more forested area. She was wearing a regular black vest over a maroon coloured long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans along with a pair of black and white converse. On her cheeks were two slightly curved triangles-the points ending downwards. Upon hearing her name called, she looked up to see her friend waving at her. She had short brown hair but had to long wavy bangs on either side of her face, and looked to be about 17. She was wearing a brown long sleeved shirt, faded purple skinny jeans and some white sneakers. The red head ran up to greet her friend.

_~Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"~_

Ahead of Mae there was a fence. She ran and jumped, slamming against the fence, and quickly climbed up the rest of the way, and hopping down on the otherside, she ran off into the forest down one of its many paths.

_~When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go~_

Just as Mae ran into the forest, her foster mother skidded to a stop at the fence. Then frustrated, she began looking for another way around. Or in her case, through. She spotted a part of the fence that was lifted up, just enough for her to squeeze through, and so she did, continuing into the forest after Mae.

_~The daily things, that keep us all busy, are confusing me, that's when you came to me and said~_

The two friends continued on down the path towards an opening, where plenty of sunlight shone in. They were totally oblivious to the fact that behind one of the larger trees they passed, stood Marluxia, eyes closed as he leaned against the tree smelling a rose, listening as the girls exited the forest.

_~Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand, it's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple~_

Mae kept running down the path, making a quick last minute turn when she came upon a fork in the path, a shallow puddle freezing over completely as she stepped in it making the turn.

_~When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go~_

Mae's foster mother came up to the fork in the path and stopped. Shaking her head, she looked down in defeat, but then saw her footprints leading down the path on the right, and ran off in that direction.

_~Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on~_

The two girls were walking out towards the center of the field, talking and laughing.

_~Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before~_

Together they sat in the middle of the oddly square shaped field, the grass being almost the height of their shoulders. Marluxia watched them from behind them, at the edge of the forest.

"She's late again," sighed the redhead after a few minutes of waiting. She picked up a piece of the grass, and set the end on fire with her finger, "Tayl, I'm bored~"

"Yeah, same here," she said, pausing for a second watching her friend burn the piece of grass, then smiled, "isn't it ironic?"

"Isn't what ironic?" she replied without looking up.

"Well, your name is _Réne_," Tayl explained, "like, water rain-yet you can control fire…"

"Oh," Réne said, finally looking up, "I never really thought about that."

Moving her hand quickly in a circular motion, Tayl created a small whirlwind that lifted up all the feathery milkweed fluffs, sending them drifting off in the summer breeze.

"Nice," Réne complimented.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling proudly, "So what do you want to talk about now, while we wait?"

"Hmm… Boys?"

"Oh yeah-you can _totally_ tell Sayr's still into Mae," as Tayl said this, Marluxia appeared behind them silently, undetected, and _obviously_ at the wrong time.

"Totally."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah-She's in denial."

"Why's she refusing to go back? He's not such a bad guy compared to some."

"Meh, hell if I know,"

"Why does she refuse to date, anyways? Some of the guys here are pretty hot."

"Yeah-some of them be downright smexeh~" she said, grinning almost catlike, as she joked with her friend, "Man, I wouldn't mind getting into some of those boys' pa-"

"_Ahem,_" Marluxia interrupted a slight blush visible on his face as looked away to regain his composure. Both girls jumped slightly and froze in place.

"Oh dear lord…" Réne muttered before they both turned to face this strange man simultaneously, "…Hi…"

"…Hello…" he replied. There was an awkward silence between the three of them before anyone dared to speak a word.

"So…" Réne began, trying to break the silence.

"Who're you?" Tayl asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Réne rolled her eyes as she stood up and stretched. Tayl followed suit, having felt so small and insecure sitting there before them.

"My name is of no importance, however," he said, looking back and forth from Réne to Tayl, "I have been sent here to recruit you two."

"Wait, recruit us?" Réne asked, rather suspicious, "Recruit us for what-"

She was cut off by the sound of a distant yell, calling her and Tayl's name. They simultaneously spun as Marluxia looked over, only to see someone dressed in black run around the corner of the forest, and into the meadow, heading straight towards them. She was yelling and waving her arms frantically, though none of them could hear her clearly.

"WHAT?" Réne called, as the person was almost halfway towards them, in the huge meadow, "We can't hear you!"

"She's coming, she's coming!" she called.

"Who's coming?" Réne called back, laughing alongside Tayl at what they were saying, trying hard not to let her laughter get the better of her, "Who's 'coming'?"

"F-foster mom!" she replied, now about one hundred feet away from them, "she's coming! We gotta hide! _NOW!_"

Réne looked around frantically, as Tayl was trying to think of something, and Marluxia stood there confused, yet also alert and ready to summon his scythe, thinking that this "foster mom" might be some sort of dangerous heartless on this world. Of course she's heartless, but, not _that_ kind of heartless. Sorry Marly, not this time.

Just as her foster mom was rearing around the corner, Tayl thrust her arms out to her sides, creating a huge gust of wind that went on through the meadow, acting as some sort of wave, knocking them all off their feet, and into the grass, completely hiding them as they layed down. Through the grass they could just barely see the woman standing at the edge of the meadow, looking around. Marluxia-not very pleased with being knocked to the ground so unexpectedly over some human being-was about to get up, but Réne put her hand on his arm, shaking her head. Tayl slowly and stealthily crawled over to them, making sure not to rustle the grass any more than the summer breeze was. They were all leaning on the forearms to hold them up slightly.

"Sorry about that…" she whispered, stopping in front of Réne and Marluxia, "Last minute thought… We CANNOT be seen here, especially not by her…"

Before Marluxia could reply, they heard a soft rustling sound that was slowly approaching in front of them, and Tayl and Réne held their breath. They soon saw an outline of black crawling towards them, and sighed in relief. Between each person there was a wall of grass, and they could only see a few streaks of colour of eachother, but the ones who were closer could pretty much see most of the person. She stopped a few feet away from them, and across from Marluxia, but there was a wall of grass before them.

"Hey guys~" She whispered, "Sorry I'm late…"

"Meh, we're used to it," Réne retorted, shrugging, "Umm… Mae? Why is she chasing you this time? What did you do? And, uh…. Why are you… carrying a demented house plant?"

"That not very nice!" she half whispered, half yelled, gently petting the vine's leaves as Marluxia began listening in at this point, slightly curious, "It's not demented, it's just-"

"Hah! That's the one you forgot to water for a whole year, isn't it?" Tayl commented, Marluxia sort of finding that some what offensive as he felt bad for the plant.

"Maybe…" she replied. They all looked up/back to see if her foster mom was still there. Sure enough, she stormed off very displeased, back into the forest. They let out a sigh of relief, and Mae collapsed to the ground, holding the plant in one arm, and burying her face in the other, while the others stood up.

"So what did you do this time?" Réne repeated.

"Mm m mm, mm m mmmmmm-"

"Can't hear ya" she muttered, rolling her eyes as Mae lifted her head off her arm slightly.

"She heard me say I was leaving to my foster brother, he told her, she came in my room and told me to leave, and when I went to get some clothes, she said I wasn't allowed to leave with anything other than the clothes on my back, I said no way that was happening, she refused to move when I tried to leave after putting on my long vest coat thingy, so I grabbed the nearest thing I saw, which just so happened to be my plant, jumped out the window, she chased me down the streets, through the paths and all the way here, and now I have no place to go, yet again," she took a large breath of air before plopping her head back down and sighing. Upon hearing Mae's voice, Marluxia began pondering, questioning himself as to how her voice somehow sounded ever-so-slightly familiar to him. Crouching down, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's… Unfortunate…" he said, a small grin on his face. His voice so familiar to her, yet not familiar. Mae jumped slightly at the sound, not knowing someone else-more specifically a male-had been there, _and_ he was touching her shoulder. She's not too fond of physical contact. His voice, however, echoed through her mind as she tried to pinpoint it's familiarity to her. Slowly looking up slightly, she saw a pair of black boots. Looking up some more, her silver eye met that of a pair of blue. They were almost face to face.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Y… You… You're…" she muttered, getting to her knees, at a loss for words. Suddenly, mental images of him flashed through her mind, but, they were of when he was a bit younger. "M… Marluxia..?"

"Hm?" he replied. '_So… She remembers my name…'_ he thought, adding sarcastically, _'How touching…'_

"Is that you?" she asked, and as he replied with a small nod, a smile spread across her face slightly before dying away.

"Do you remember me? It's… It's… I'm…" she cursed herself for forgetting her own name, "It's… Xema."

"Xema, huh?" he repeated slowly remembering her. Tayl and Réne however, were so confused that they sort of sat down and decided to go along with it for now, and ask questions later.

"Yeah-it's been... A long time…" she muttered, thinking about everything-Marluxia, her superior, the Organization-all of it. It's been ten years since then. Marluxia had already picked up on that. "Do you remember me?"

"It's been ten years since the last time I saw you..." he spoke, his tone showing no emotion. Xema looked down, slightly disappointed.

"And you haven't changed a bit~" he smirked, ruffling the teenager's hair, causing a smile to cross her face. Taking him totally by surprise, she leapt up, tackling him in a hug, and knocking him over, laughing all the while.

"Okay…" Réne interrupted, "Now that that's all out of the way-You two _know_ eachother?"

"Well," Mae began as they sat up, her more or less sitting on him, "It's a long, _long_ story… We'll tell you later," she said before turning to Marluxia, "So, why exactly _are_ you here anyways?"

"Well…" he began. He explained everything to her, and about how he was sent here on a mission to recruit-ironically-her friends, shortly after the Organization discovered this world, and he was to do recon while he was here. When she asked if anyone else, or rather, their Superior knew, he said that as far as he knew, no, since he was told to recruit the two nobodies on the world, and had not mentioned anything about her being here. A devious grin spread across her face, which earned a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me, you-had-better-not-do-anything-that-will-get-you-killed' sort of look from Marluxia. In return, she smiled innocently, and he sighed.

"So…" Tayl began, "your leader… Wants _us_ to join you guys? And you want _us_ to go with _you_ to 'some other world' so we can be apart of said group?" Marluxia nodded in reply. "Oh, well _that_ makes _perfect_ sense-sign me up!"

"Yeah, me too, we're being evicted from the apartment anyways…" Réne muttered.

"Wait-you guys are being evicted? Why-what did you do?" Mae asked. Tayl and Réne had been living with eachother for the longest time. Ever since Tayl's parents were murdered by the heartless, she'd been left to fend for herself. Until she met Réne, of course. They'd felt a strange connection, a strange sense of belonging. Since then she'd been living with Réne and her family, and when Réne moved out, Tayl went with her.

"Well… you remember that party I told you that we had at my place?" Mae nodded, "Well… It got a bit out of hand… Let's just say that the whole news story about the 'mattress being thrown off the roof, crushing a car' was us…" she finished, smiling sheepishly. Mae burst out laughing, earning a confused look from Marluxia. She was still more or less sitting on him. He then playfully pushed her off him, earning a glare as he stood gracefully.

"Shall we get going then?" he asked, offering Mae a hand.

"Wait-going _where_" Tayl asked.

"Back to the castle… Superior is awaiting your arrival…" he said, opening up a strange portal of black flame-like tendrils of darkness, and stepping through. Mae followed him in, seemingly excited. Tayl and Réne looked at eachother hesitantly before finally stepping through; totally unaware of what is to come…

**Okay~! Second Chapter Done And Posted~! Sorry It Took So Long! Please Review, It Would Be Much Appreciated!**


	3. Just A Note! Sorry!

**I Am So Sorry About Not Posting Anything More To The Story.. I Have The Third And Fourth Chapters More Or Less Done, But I'd Lost All Inspiration To Continue, As Well As Time To Do So.**

**It's Been Over A Year Since I've Even **_**Looked**_** At It. So Yeah, I Think It's About Time I Worked On It Again ^^||| I've Become A Better Writer Too! ((I Think..))**

**So Here's To Continuation! Whether People Are Actually Reading My Story Or Not!**

**Hopefully I Can Get The Third Chapter Posted Before The End Of Today!**

**On Second Thought, Scratch That! It Turns Out The My Computer Hates Me And Would Rather Tell Me That My Files Are Corrupt And Unavailable! So Now I Have To Start Over! Isn't. That. Just. WONDERFUL?**

**Oh Well. It Probably Sucked Anyways ^^|||**


	4. Welcome, Welcome Back

**So Yeah-Third Chapter-Whoopedidoo. Sorry About How Long It's Taken, Blah Blah Blah, All That Stuff No One Really Cares About, Etc, Etc.**

**If I Owned Kingdom Hearts, Do You Really Think It Would Be As Popular As It Is? I Own Everything That Isn't Kingdom Hearts/Obviously Isn't Apart Of Kingdom Hearts.**

~.~.~.~.~.~2~Welcome, Welcome Back~2~.~.~.~.~.~

It was yet another eerily silent day in the castles laboratory, hidden deep within the basements. This was nothing out of the ordinary for the trio who spent most of their time working or relaxing there.

Vexen hovered over a bunch of chemicals, mixing certain substances while noting the outcomes. Lexaeus was sitting at one of the tables, studying a few of the metal puzzles he had before him. Zexion was standing next to Vexen, watching with a vague interest. Well, at least until he detected a few unfamiliar scents. He squinted, looking away slightly.

"Something the matter, Six?" Vexen questioned, pausing his note taking to glance over at the distracted teenager.

"It appears Marluxia has returned.. And his mission a success..." Zexion replied, though still seemingly puzzled.

"Then what is the problem? He retrieved the two new possible recruits, as ordered, so of course the two new scents-"

"Three..." Zexion interrupted, glancing over to the elder Nobody, "There are... Three..."

"Three? Are you positive?" Lexaeus asked, his attention now on Zexion as well.

"Yes.." he replied, seemingly lost in thought, "Although... One of them is rather familiar.,,"

The Cloaked Schemer couldn't put his finger on it, but there was definitely something about the one scent that made it seem so familiar-almost even recognizable.

_~.~.~.~.~_

As Réne and Tayl stepped out of the portal, they found that the four of them were standing in a long white hallway in front of large doors. A few feet away, Mae speaking to the pink-haired man again. They couldn't exactly hear what was being said, but the conversation didn't last long. Marluxia exited back through the portal, returning to the girls' world. Tayl looked back to Mae after it closed.

"Oh-bring us to a foreign place, through some weird messed up black hole thingy, then just leave us for the dogs! What a wonderful way to go about 'recruiting' people," Réne sighed, causing Tayl to snicker. She turned to face Mae as well, "So, mind telling us what exactly is going on? How do you even _know_ that guy?"

"Well... It's a long, confusing story, and _I_ don't even know most of what's in it. Anyways, that was Marluxia. As you know, he was sent to do recon on-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got _that_ part," Réne interrupted, "But why _us,_ of all the people in the world?"

"Because there is more that you share in common with us than you think.." a new voice spoke. The three girls looked over to its source. In the doorway stood a man with pale-blue hair, piercing yellow eyes, pointed ears and a large 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his face.

Mae wasn't so sure about this man. There was.. something that just wasn't sitting right. She felt that she could trust him, but at the same time couldn't. She felt that she would have to be more cautious about him. It _has_ been _years_ after all. She also couldn't help but wonder if anyone would remember her at the same time. She herself could barely remember them. She recognized him, but.. Not fully. _'Who..?'_ she wondered, though her thought was interrupted by his voice.

"The Superior is waiting for you. All.. Three of you.." he said, glancing at Mae. Those eyes...

"_Saix_..?" she asked aloud, though it came out almost a whisper.

The 'why am I wasting my time here' look on his face faded into a slight glare. Not even a moment later, he turned sharply back to the other two before stepping aside to let them pass. Mae couldn't help but glance up at him like a confused puppy as she walked by. _'Is that really the same Saix..? Did I do something wrong in the past..?'_ she mentally asked herself as they entered the room. She turned and watched as he closed the door, leaving them in the dim, moonlit room. Réne and Tayl stared out the window across the room, at the large glowing heart in the sky. Off to one side of the window, there was a glass door that led to what could be a patio.

"Kingdom Hearts.." a low voice spoke gently, breaking the silence as it attracted everyone's full attention. In the middle of the room was a large work desk and chair. And from it, rose a tan-skinned man with yellow-orange eyes that looked as though they could see right through you and back again.

"Good evening... Or is it morning..? One can never truly tell without a means of telling time.." he said, walking over to the large glass window. Réne stared in slight disbelief. _'Is he trying to be funny or something..?'_

"Ahh.. Kingdom Hearts..." he began softly, almost muttering to himself, "In time.. you shall be completed..."

'_Has he forgotten us standing right here already?'_ Réne thought, feeling a little more than annoyed. She hated having to be patient, let alone, being forgotten. After about half a minute, he turned, facing them once more.

"Welcome..." he began, as if starting over fresh," You may be wondering why you were brought here.. All shall be explained.. And if I may, I have a proposal-"

"No!" Mae interrupted, startling as well as confusing her two friends who were now staring at her, "We will _NEVER_ join Organization XIII - You can't make us!"

Xemnas watched her calmly as she objected to his explanation, waiting for her to pause, before speaking with a small cat-like grin.

"Welcome back, XIII.." he stated calmly.

"You ca-wait, what?" she stopped, tilting her head slightly, "How did you know it was me?"

Xemnas just stood there silently. This more or less sent a 'Look-Who-You're-Talking-To' message. He _was_ the Superior of the Organization after all, so of _course_ he would know who his members are, regardless of the time.

"Organization... _XIII..?_" Tayl asked, genuinely confused. Réne couldn't help but smile at her friend's slip. Whether it was because of her mistake or he really did know who his people were, Mae was never good at playing tricks on people.

"Ahh.. Heh, right.." she said, smiling sheepishly, taking a step back and moving a bit to the side, "Sorry Superior.."

He gave a slight nod, watching her, as if to say she was forgiven this time, though it is recommended that she was not to try that again. He returned his gaze to the other two.

"Now then..." he began, carefully thinking through his words. The fewer questions they ask, the less explaining he is inclined to do. Nonetheless, this would be a long, rather boring conference.

~.~.~.~.~.~2~Welcome, Welcome Back~2~.~.~.~.~.~

**Alright-So, End Of Chapter Two. Yay. Was Going To Post It Earlier, But Didn't Know Whether I Should Leave It At This And End It Or Post The Full Chapter. Decided Likewise, Because It Gives Me More Room For Other Crap. What Other Crap? **_**Hell If I Know**_**. Hopefully I Will Stop Being Lazy/Distracted With Things Such As Schoolwork Or DA And Get The Next Chapter Posted Soon..**


End file.
